


Perfect To Me

by Aziwaphale



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Ballroom Dancing, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Costumes, Identity Reveal, M/M, Secret Identity, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziwaphale/pseuds/Aziwaphale
Summary: Two strangers meet at a charity gala and fall for each other, except they weren't sober enough to trade phone numbers, so they have no way to contact each other.But fate works in mysterious ways.





	Perfect To Me

**Author's Note:**

> it's the last day of #gomensficweek2019!
> 
> today's prompt was masquerade ball AU and i really had so much fun writing this!!!

Zira was beyond excited for this year’s charity ball. He made an effort to go every year and he always came in costume, it was the best part! This years theme was Elizabethan, which had sent Zira into an excited frenzy the day it was announced, even though it was five months before the event. He was an advocate for great costuming and always put in probably far too much time and effort into it. His favourite by far was the year the theme was ‘Angels and Demons’ and he had spent months making a pair of white wings to match his white robe and halo.

This year, he had scoured the vintage clothing stores and fabric shops for the perfect fabrics, pieces of clothing and accessories. And of course, he had to have the perfect mask to match his outfit, it was a masquerade after all.

The ball was tomorrow and Zira had finished his outfit three days ago, he was just waiting for his mask to arrive from this online boutique he had found. He couldn’t help but keep checking his phone as he scrolled through his boss’s emails. 

Don’t get him wrong, he loved his job, his boss was just a little bit full of himself sometimes. He was one of those big brow executives who have everything done for them and wear the most expensive things around. Zira knew he was lucky to be the receptionist for one of the most powerful men in central London, he just got a bit bored sometimes.

The telephone rang, as it did about a hundred times a day so Zira picked it up with his usual fake happy tone.

‘Hello, office of Gabriel, how can I help you?’ He internally rolled his eyes at the phrase he’s said more times in his life than anything else.

‘Zira, s’that you?’ Came the voice of the receptionist who ran the front desk at the entrance to the building.

‘Ah Tracy, yes it is I!’ He replied with actual cheer in his voice, Tracy was one of the few people in the office building he actually liked.

‘Got a package for you Zira!’ The woman chimed, chuckling at Zira’s gasp of excitement.

‘Right, well I shall come right down to get it!’

Zira could barely contain his excitement as he rushed to the elevator, ducking behind the wall to avoid the group who walked out of it. He tried to avoid Uriel and Michael as much as he could, and he definitely did not want to be caught up in a conversation with them right now.

He could barely stand still as the elevator ticked down to the bottom floor. He spotted the package sat on Tracy’s desk and the twinkle in her eye indicated that she knew what it was.

‘It’s your mask ain’t it?’ She chuckled, always amused by the man’s excitement for the masquerade ball.

‘Yes, and you can’t see it yet!’ Zira said lightly, cradling the package under his arm.

‘Yes yes, can’t wait to see it tomorrow dear!’ Tracy called after him as he retreated back to the elevator.

‘And I yours darling!’ He shouted back.

_________________________________________________________________________

Anthony did not want to be at this bloody masquerade ball. He wasn’t even going to come, just like every year until Dagon had threatened him into going. Well they hadn’t threatened him, more like bet him £100 that he wouldn’t show, and he wasn’t about to lose £100.

That was a week ago, so he had a week to find some sort of outfit which was significantly harder than he had imagined. But he had found one, some all black Elizabethan thing which we thought fit the theme. His mask was a gem of a find, and he was actually kind of excited for the others to see it, he was sure it would be one of the best there.

After he had showered and styled his short hair into some resemblance of a hairstyle, he got himself dressed. Swearing multiple times as he struggled into the costume.

‘Why is this so complicated!’ He huffed to himself buttoning up the front of the outfit.

He looked at himself in the mirror before he nodded his head in satisfaction. ‘That’ll do’ he thought. 

He ordered himself an Uber to the ballroom where the event was being held and did a quick check that he had everything he needed, almost rushing out the door without his mask when the Uber showed up. Definitely can’t forget that, there would be no point in going without it.  
When he arrived at the venue he was overwhelmed with all of the costumes and colours and the confusion of people wearing their masks, realising that he didn’t have his on yet, he quickly secured it around his head. He made his way inside, hoping to at least get a glass of wine to make the evening go a little quicker. To his understanding, the rival company to his own was here tonight, which only meant that there would be drama.

He headed straight for the bar, sighing when he heard Hastur’s laugh coming from behind him, he turned to face the couple he knew would be standing there.

‘Well well well Anthony, you actually came.’ Ligur chuckled out, Hastur laughed as well, they were both quite clearly enjoying his suffering.

‘That bet from Dagon make you wet your pants?’ Hastur chuckled.

‘No, because now they owe me £100, so I’m officially £100 up.’ He said with annoyance in his voice, he turned away from the odd couple, not wanting to deal with them right now. Instead he decided to head over to the company table, smirking when Dagon spotted him.

‘Anthony, you’re here, and you look…..great!’ Dagon smiled. Anthony nearly choked on his spit when his boss nodded alongside Dagon’s compliment.

‘Thanks Dagon.’ Anthony said awkwardly. Smirking when he noticed that the bet crossed Dagon's mind. ‘Yeah i’ll be expecting that money on Monday.’ He laughed slightly before turning the face the dance floor.

That was when he saw him. Stood tapping his foot at the edge of the dance floor was a man dressed in one of the most beautiful outfits Anthony had ever seen. He was practically glowing. He was covered in an outfit of creams and silvers, the metallic threading catching the light. He had ruffles around his wrists and neck and the most beautiful mask. The mask matched his outfit perfectly, with little accents of pearl and diamond. There were feathers laced with gold and silver curling their way up into his hair, which was the cutest mop of golden blond curls.

Before he could even think, Anthony had made his way across the floor and stood in front of the man. 'Ask him to dance you idiot' he thought.

‘Hello dear, would you like to dance?’ Came the man’s voice, as velvety smooth as he expected it to be.

‘Um, yeah.’ Anthony said, or stumbled over. He almost tripped over his feet as the man held out his hand for Anthony to take.

Now Anthony knew how to waltz, don’t tell anyone but he had taken classes when he was a child, and he never quite forgot. So he took the lead in the dance, holding the man’s hand firmly. He could see the stranger gazing up at his eyes.

‘My name’s Zira.’ The stranger spoke over the music. 

‘Anthony.’ He replied, taking in Zira’s look again.

‘You have such wonderful eyes.’ Zira stated, smiling softly, so much so that Anthony could see his eyes crinkle underneath the mask. Seen as though his eyes were something he was slightly insecure about, he blushed at the compliment and ducked his head.

‘Thanks.’ He mumbled out, swinging Zira around slightly to divert the conversation.

After a few rounds of waltzing and light conversation, Anthony suggested they move to the bar and get a drink. To his increasing amount of adoration, Zira also ordered a glass of red wine to match his own.

‘I must say, your mask is very spectacular.’ Zira complimented. Anthony was rather proud of his mask. It was black to match his outfit but it had a black serpent coiled around one eye that shimmered green in the light. The mask was adorned with black crystals and glitters.

‘Thank you, as is yours.’ Anthony complimented back, smiling to himself when he saw the man blush under his complimentary gaze.

They sat here for the remainder of the evening, conversing and flirting with each other. They slowly got more and more drunk as the evening drew to a close, almost not wanting to say goodbye to each other, but Zira had pre-ordered a taxi cab, so when it came Anthony placed a soft kiss on his hand and promised that they would meet again for a proper date.

___________________________________________________________________________

It was fair to say that Zira was incredibly hungover when he woke up, he hadn’t even managed to get fully undressed last night he realised as he lifted up his covers to reveal that he was still in the full outfit. He thought back to the night before and soon remembered Anthony.

Anthony. The beautiful stranger who had snaked his way over to him at the beginning of the evening and he was entranced since. The man with the most amazing eyes he had ever seen, and a knack for conversation that matched Zira’s perfectly.

Zira picked up his phone to send Anthony a quick text and that was when it hit him. They had completely forgotten to exchange phone numbers! How stupid!  
‘Zira you fool!’ He whispered to himself, opening Facebook and hitting the search option. Except he was completely stuck there too, as Anthony hadn’t even given him his last name, he didn’t even tell him where he worked!

Don’t tell anyone but Zira spent the entire weekend trying to search for his Anthony but nothing came up with results. He even enlisted Uriel and Michael’s help, but they came up with nothing too. So when Monday rolled around, Zira headed to the office defeated.

It was in the schedule today that his boss was meeting with the opposition so he got the meeting room set up to distract his mind from the yellow eyes he kept thinking about.

‘Hey, is this the room where the meeting is happening?’ Came a strangely familiar voice from the doorway.

‘Yes, I’ll just be a moment!’ He called back, turning the face the person at the door, raising his eyebrows at the gasp that came from the man.

The man moved further into the room until he was stood across one from the desk Zira was organising.

‘Z-zira?’ The stranger questioned, making Zira take a closer look at him. He took in the man’s red coloured hair which was styled professionally before he reached his eyes. Then it was his turn to gasp.

‘Anthony?!’ He inquired urgently.

‘Yes yes it’s me!’ Anthony chuckled, running a hand through his hair, ‘man I've been so stressed all weekend! I’ve been trying to find you!’ 

‘Me too!’ Aziraphale laughed back before scrambling for his phone and shoving it towards Anthony, ‘put your number in before we forget again!’ he smiled, blushing when Anthony’s hand brushed against his own as he took his phone.

‘Hey wait,’ Anthony started, ‘you work here?’ 

Aziraphale nodded proudly, he was proud of the fact he worked here, ‘wait why are you here?’ he asked, thinking it over in his mind.

‘Oh no.’

‘Oh yes.’ Replied Anthony, chuckling as Zira’s calm face turned into a panicked one. ‘No worries, no worries, it doesn’t really matter all that much right?’

Zira thought it over slightly before he shrugged his shoulders.

‘No I suppose not!’

Anthony passed his phone back to him, this time with his number securely placed in it.

‘You still wanna go on that date?’ Anthony asked slightly, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Zira looked up at the question, a light blush covering his face.

‘Um yes, that would be rather splendid.’ He whispered, giggling uncontrollably when Anthony took his hand and placed a light kiss on his knuckles.

‘Well then, I better take you on one, I did promise you after all.’


End file.
